What next?
by glowgurl87
Summary: Inuyasha has a past with Kikyo, but will that stop him from starting anew with Kagome?
1. Chapter One: Silver haired hanyou

Chapter One: Just Another Day

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the show, Inuyasha, as much as I want to. )

Kagome pushed back a strand of loose, raven black hair. She sighs heavily as she pushes the page of her math book, only to discover she has 30 more problems. I don't even know why I'm doing this work, I'm probably not even going to go back to the Shrine for a few more days, she thought, adjusting the shirt of her school uniform. "What are you doing now? Your calk-you-lus?" Sango said from behind Kagome, having trouble with the new age word for the course of math Kagome was taking.  
Kagome giggled and nodded, glad to have a distraction. She shut the book, and turned to her friend, glancing upwards to the top of the God Tree to see if a certain silver-haired hanyou was watching. He wasn't. She leaned back on the tree trunk, and looked at Sango.  
"Honey, we all know you want him," Sango said, a mischievous smile on her lips.  
Kagome's face flushed with pink, as she shook her head.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, perfectly aware of the topic Sango as referring to.  
Inuyasha, she thought. If only he had a clue.. if only he weren't such a baka. She shook her head in dismay as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His silver locks cascaded down his shoulders in a manner only Kagome appreciated.  
"Girl talk, again?" Inuyasha said, with a sneer. He sat down on the ground a few feet from Kagome, his haori spread out like a red blanket.  
"Ugh, you're so nosy!" Sango said, and stood up. "Kagome, I'm going to the hot springs to take a bath, if you want to come you're welcome to,." And with an exaggerated flourish, she bounded away, to the camp, and into Lady Kaede's hut. Kagome stood up, and walked towards the hut.  
"And just where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha asked, stopping Kagome in her tracks.  
"Um, to take a bath, in case you weren't listening," Kagome said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
Inuyasha moved towards the tree, and placed his back against the trunk as he watched Kagome walk away, and Sango met her outside the hut.  
"Coming to the hot spring with me?" Sango asked, eyeing the bag Kagome had just picked up from outside the hut door.  
"Might as well. Do you have an extra towel?" Kagome asked, looking through her bag to make sure everything was there.  
"Yup. I figured you'd want to come," Sango said with a smile. Kagome followed behind Sango to the hot spring, and set down her bag when they got there. She slipped out of her clothes, got her bath things out of her bag and placed them near the water and quietly slipped into the refreshing spring before Sango could see her nude body. Sango did the same as Kagome closed her eyes, and slid underwater. "Do you have any of that nice smelling liquid?" Sango asked, referring to the body wash that Kagome often brought with her to the Feudal Era from her Era. "Yup," Kagome responded, taking it from next to her and handing it to Sango. The lavender body wash's scent lifted through the air, leaving an intoxicating scent over their heads.  
"Oh man, that smells good," a voice from the bushes said. Sango's face turned a dark shade of crimson before getting out of the spring, and placing a towel over her body.  
Slap! A bright red handprint appeared on Miroku's face, and he rubbed it tenderly while walking back to camp. "It was worth it," he muttered under his breath, half smiling. Inuyasha saw his monk friend walking towards the camp, and figured he had been caught by the way Miroku was cradling his left cheek. "You lecher," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. This monk was notorious for getting slapped for groping on women's behinds, and also for askin them to bear his children. It made Inuyasha's blood boil the first time he asked Kagome, but there was no way he'd let anyone know that. His taunting and teasing demeanor was only a façade for the way he truly felt.  
If only you knew Kagome.. Then your beautiful cheeks wouldn't become so red when I call you wench… he thought to himself, as he scratched his back along the trunk of the God Tree. Suddenly, the hanyou's dog-like ears perked as he sniffed the air. He growled as he realized who was coming nearer and nearer to the camp.  
Kikyou.

Sorry for the cliffy, all! This is my first fan-fic so bear with me on the short chapters P.  
R/R please! 


	2. Chapter Two: Confrontations and Realizat...

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the show, Inuyasha, as much as I want to. )

"Show yourself, Kikyou! I know you're there!" Inuyasha yelled towards the forest. Suddenly a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Kagome appeared, being brought down by her soul-collectors.  
"Why are you spending so much time with that slut, Kagome, Inubaby?" Kikyou said, as she used her finger to pull his chin up to look in her cold, dead eyes.  
"Kagome ..is not.. a slut," Inuyasha said between clenched teeth. He vowed never to hurt Kikyou, but she was making it extremely difficult. His hands were balled into fists to the side of him, and it took all his strength not to punch her for calling Kagome something so vile, that she obviously wasn't.  
"Honey, I know it's hard not to want her, because she looks so much like me… but I'm the real thing babe," she said, and shoved her mouth onto his, without permission, and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Memories flashed back to him of what things used to be like with her, and the love he thought he had felt, and he hesitated to pull away. But not fast enough.  
"Wha-"a small voice said from behind him, and before he could chase her, Kagome ran at full speed the other way. Before she had turned around, he could smell the faint smell of salt. Tears. She was crying.  
"Fuck, Kikyou! You bitch!" Inuyasha said, and spit in her face.  
"You may be angry now, but what were you thinking before you pulled away?" Kikyou said with a smile, and her soul collectors carried her away, her evil laugh echoing throughout the woods.  
"You..are such an asshole, Inuyasha," Sango said from behind him. He hadn't seen her come up with Kagome, but she had seen the whole thing.  
"Sango, you have to believe me, she appeared out of nowhere! How was I supposed to know that she was going to show up?" Inuyasha cried out as Sango walked away, a look of disgust on her face.  
Inuyasha knew he had screwed up, so he headed towards the Bone Eater's Well, where he knew Kagome would be going. He could sense her, so he bounded as quickly as his hanyou form would allow, but it was too late. He saw the last strands of her black hair swish through the well before he had a chance to stop her.  
"Dammit Kagome!" he shouted, and birds flew out of the trees at the sudden loud noise. He couldn't very well go and get her now, she would just 'sit' him a million times. The smell of tears was strong here, so he knew she was crying hard.  
Why am I so stupid? I never mean to hurt her, but I'm not at a point where I want to choose… Kikyo is my past, I owe her my life, but Kagome.. She is happiness.. smiles.. flowers.. Kami, what do I do?  
Inuyasha plopped down next to the well, and waited for the right time to go get Kagome. Why am I so stupid? I knew he loved her, but I'm still hurt that he acts on it.. Gods, I'm pathetic, Kagome thought, as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door quietly and threw her backpack on the floor, not caring where it landed. The flap opened, revealing her journal. Nothing better to do, Kagome walked over to her backpack and retrieved the journal, and opened it up to the first day. Dear Journal,  
I have decided to start this journal to track what youkai the group kills, and how close we are getting to Naraku. So far, we aren't very far, but it's good to have hope! Inuyasha is being his childish self right now, and he just thumped Shippou for drawing a pretty weird looking drawing of Inuyasha. Will things ever change? Tomorrow we are.. Kagome stopped reading the entry, and flipped towards the back of the journal. Over time, it became a more personal journal, that she wrote in at night while the others were sleeping in the hut, or in their sleeping bags. One time she caught Inuyasha trying to read over her shoulder, and she had sat him twice in a row. She didn't want anyone reading this. She flipped to a page with very smeared writing, and it brought Kagome back to the time she had cried while she was writing. Dear Journal,  
Right now, I am sitting and writing by the fire. We have killed 2 youkai today, and I can sense more jewel shards. Hopefully we can find them by the end of the day tomorrow, I hate fighting at night. Koga came by earlier today, and asked me to be his mate, again. I feel horrible letting him down, but it's pretty obvious to everyone except him that I am in love with Inuyasha. He got really mad and unsheathed his sword when Koga tried to hold my hand. Sometimes.. I think he may have feelings for me.. But then.. Things like this happen. I was feeling really good, but then I saw them. Her soul collectors. He went to see her about 15 minutes ago. Gods, how I hate being second best. Well, I'm going to bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Kagome smiled sadly as she remembered how horrible she had felt when Inuyasha had left that night. He looked at her with guilty eyes, and she had just turned her back to him. I just wish he could see how I feel sometimes… and with that thought, Kagome fell asleep on her plush carpet.   
It was a few hours later, and Inuyasha had been sitting in the God Tree for about a half hour. He had smelt her tears while she was reading some weird looking book he had seen in her bag before, but he knew it wasn't time to go see her. Moments later, she was sleeping soundly on the carpet. Cursing under his breath because she looked so uncomfortable on the carpet, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, and climbed into her window, and sat on her bed for a few moments, just watching her sleep.  
She's so beautiful.. But I can't.. I can't let myself give in. I won't let myself fall in love with a human, like my father did. And I don't want to disgrace Kagome, by making her spend the rest of her life with a filthy half breed. Inuyasha sighed as she stirred in her sleep. His eyes widened as she turned over in her sleep, clutching her journal. He let out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding in one big whoosh as he realized she was still sleeping.  
"Mm.. Don't you know Inuyasha.. I've always wanted a puppy…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. At first , Inuyasha blushed that she mentioned him even in her sleep, but then he started growling because he realized that she referred to him as a 'puppy.' Just then, Kagome's eyes shot open and she realized who was growling.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, as he slid off the bed and sat next to her.  
"Kagome, you have to understand, I pulled away, I didn't..ugh.. I didn't want to kiss her," Inuyasha said with a defeated sigh. He felt a warm hand caressing his cheek, and he turned to see Kagome smiling sadly.  
"It's not up to me who you want to be with, Inuyasha," Kagome said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Kagome! You don't.-" Inuyasha started, and too aggravated by the fact that she didn't understand, without thinking, he grabbed her by the back of her head, and pulled her to him and captured her lips in a warm, tender kiss.

A/N: Yeah, I am so good at cliffhangers, I know. R and R, and I'll write more! 


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes?

Chapter 3: Mistakes?

_This can't be happening.. I've wanted this for so long.._ Kagome thought as Inuyasha's lips pressed

hungrily against hers.

Kagome let herself be pulled into his kiss, and a wave of emotions took over her body. She

struggled to fight against them, and finally broke herself loose from his lips.

"Uh, I uh…sorry," Kagome stuttered as a pink flush stole over her otherwise creamy complexion.

Inuyasha's face was beet red as well, and they both sat in silence before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well, you know.. We should probably be heading back.." he said, spitting the words out as if they

were venom. Kagome shot him a questioning look, but Inuyasha knew better than to look into her

eyes right now._ Full of emotion, and probably regret_, Inuyasha thought. _I can't let myself be _

_pulled __in again, I've dishonored her enough already._ And with that last thought, Inuyasha

bounded through the window, and waited at the well for Kagome to come as well.

"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha apologized?" Sango asked, absentmindedly as she scrubbed

Hirakotsu down with wax.

"Knowing the hanyou as well as we do, probably not, my dear Sango," Miroku said from beside

her on the floor of the hut, his hand creeping suspiciously close to Sango's rear.

SLAP!

Sango's crimson face as she blew on her now warm hand made it apparent that Miroku's hand had

yet again, wandered to a forbidden area on Sango.

"Lecher," she mumbled as she went back to working on Hirakotsu.

Just then, a certain kitsune bounded into view.

"Sango, when is K'gome coming back? I'm sick of playing with the village children!" Shippou

whined as Miroku regained consciousness from Sango's blow.

"Probably soon, Shippou, you know how Inuyasha is," Sango said, sighing. She, too was

wondering when her sister-like friend was coming back.

"Yeah, he is such a jerk sometimes, huh?" Shippou said, giggling.

THUMP!

"INUYASHA! DO NOT THUMP SHIPPOU!" Kagome screamed from a few feet behind

Inuyasha.

"He was making fun of me! I had to defend myself," Inuyasha reasons, crossing his arms in front of

his chest. However, his reason fell short to Kagome's anger.

"Why do you always have to mess with him? He's just a little kid. Are you okay, Shippou?"

Kagome asked, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shippou said, rubbing his head where the hanyou thumped him. Then when

Kagome wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha said, and lifted his hand top hump him again, However, a small hand

grabbed his wrist before it could come down. "Not again, Puppy," Kagome groaned. When it sunk

in what she had just said, her face turned a lovely shade of tomato red, and she giggled nervously,

as Inuyasha's face burnt the same color.

"Haha.. get it.. a joke.. Puppy.." Kagome said, but her shaky voice betrayed her, and she quickly

ran into the hut, Shippou in tow.

"Puppy?" Miroku said, his eyebrows raised at the obvious term of endearment.

"Drop it, monk," Inuyasha growled, his face still showing signs of embarrassment. He walked into

the hut, attempting to look calm and collected, as Sango shot Miroku a look, and they both burst

out laughing. "They are so oblivious," Sango said, and picked up Hirakotsu, and went inside.


End file.
